Angels Never Cry (Supernatural, DmC, Castlevania)
by AuriusPheonix
Summary: Dean receive a request from a mysterious woman, concerning a man named Dante, and a millennium old legend. She warns him that Dante had challenged a being too powerful, that it threatens the fabric of reality. Furthermore, a mysterious vampire with the powers equitable to a demon arises. Who are these mysteries? Why are they here? And can the Winchesters stop the end in time?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Brothers Lost**

POV: Dean Winchester

The girl in front of me nodded towards an abandoned shack. I was not concerned, she looked meager and pail. But I had a weapon on me nonetheless, precaution is key. The book she had handed me only had on page, and on that page was a text of power. Power that seemed to emanate from the single page. Something odd, but not demonic.

"Why am I here?" I asked. My curiosity was teeming and I wished to get this over with.

"Read the page." She said. He sat down on a dusty chair, and began to read.

"Two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other, the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death. He became a legend, The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda."

My heart seemed to become faint. I had heard of the Legend of Sparda. But to this day it had only remained a mystery and myth. But if this was brought to my attention, there was a chance, albeit a small one, that the legend was true.

"You've heard of it, haven't you? The Legend of Sparda? When I was young, my father would tell me stories about it. Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword, he shut the portal to the demonic realm, and sealed the evil entities off of our human world. But since he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side. I've never believed it. I always thought it was just a child's fairy tale. But I discovered that this so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. Sparda existed. How do I know? Well... I met the sons of Sparda... Both of them. Although the same blood of their father flowed through their veins, the two battled each other fiercely like arch-enemies. It seemed as if they derived some sort of twisted pleasure from this brotherly fighting..."

I nodded. I really hoped that was not the case, but of course. The world decides to give me bad news.

"...But in the end... only one survived. he saved my life on several occasions. But I never got the chance to thank him. I fear he is taking on a challenge too great. I contacted you because he will never admit he needs help. But he does. His name, is Dante. And chances are, if you follow the demon's he is hunting, he will reveal himself to you." She finished.

"I'll do it. I have nothing else to do... So I might as well help."

She looked at me thankfully, handed me money, and ran out of the shack. When I stepped out, only seconds after her, she had mysteriously disappeared.

And so it began.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Of demons and angels

POV: Dean Winchester

A dark corner. Perfect. A man and a woman where making out in the corner. He was waiting. Apparently, according to Cas, a demon of unknown power should be right around here. However I saw nothing. Sam and I where still in a quarrel. He blamed me, I blamed him. I didn't want to fight, as it hurt me, but he wouldn't believe me if I told him. He was my brother...

But enough of that. I had a job to do.

I continued watching the empty street. Until I noticed the couple was no longer there. Then I heard a scream coming from the alley. I drew my pistol and ran, only to see the man, with golden eyes, break the woman's neck and throw her against a wall. He spat on the ground, and turned to me, laughing.

"A Winchester. You were not the one I wanted to see."

I had a sinking feeling. This seemed like Azazel, but something didn't feel right. Azazel had not been around for years. How was he suddenly back?

The demons laugh stopped. He snorted, looking insulted.

"Azazel? Pah. I am not Azazel. That pitiful excuse of a General is much below my caliber. My name is Beezelbub."

I raised my gun, feeling a little more confident now. The bullets of the gun where carved with devil traps, an easy win for me. This Beezelbub would be easy. I decided to distract him. Pacing, I smiled.

"Right, ugly. Look, Beezelbub..." I found myself chuckling.

Beezelbub's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry... But seriously? Beezelbub? It sounds like you're an overweight diabetic."

I hoped my taunt would edge him to attack, but nope. He too started to laugh.

"Ah, human humor. That was actually good. If you thought you could bait me, Winchester, you're wrong. Oh, and the devil traps? They won't work. I am a whole other breed, bub."

I felt a force push me against a wall. It pinned me, cutting off my breath. I stayed there for what seemed like an age, my breath slowly slowing to a stop, my lungs burning as though I had been breathing in lava. Until finally, the sound of a rather larger gun above me. The force stopped, and I fell to the ground gasping for breath. I looked up to see a man, in a red trench coat, wielding two pistols. He also had... White... Hair? Okay. He spun, bowed to me, and smiled. I swear the smile glinted like in commercials, but I only assumed I saw it due to lack of oxygen.

"Dante Sparda, at your service."

He spun back to the demon, putting his pistols away. Beezelbub snarled.

"What a self entitled prick. It's a pity my brother didn't kill you."

"I'm sorry. Which one? There are so many I can barely count."

Beezelbub smiled "To be honest, I forgot his name too. Never really cared. Shall we get down to business, then?"

"Yup."

Dante shot, the bullet tearing through the Demon's head. The person fell, dead, and no smoke came out of the demon.

He blew the smoke off the gun.

"Way too easy. Demons around here are BORING." He turned, noticing me. Giving me a hand, I rose, craving a beer.

"Did you just blow the head off a demon?"

He smiled again, twirling the black gun on his finger. "Damn right." He kissed the gun, and holstered it.

"Ebony and Ivory. Finest guns ever made."

"They can kill demons?" At this point we where walking towards the Impala.

"Yeah, man."

He leaned on the car. He fucking leaned on the car. Goddamnit.

"Uhm, could you not lean on the car please?"

He looked over at the Impala, and nearly fell off. He walked around it, observing with a criticizing eye.

"Your ride?"

I nodded.

"Nice. Very classic. Has that ACDC vibe."

"Thank you! Finally someone with an interesting taste of music. I tell ya. My brother is BORING AS HELL when it comes to music. You're a hunter, I take it."

Dante finally stopped. He looked at me with interest.

"Hunter? As in demon hunter? Yup. That's me. I am actually following a rather powerful demon. You doing the same?"

And then, just as I was about to deliver my punch line, incoming Cas. Popping in beside me, and giving me a heart attack.

Dante too looked absolutely confused.

"Uhm. Why is there a guy in a trench coat here? And where the hell did you come from?"

"No time. Dean. I found the ark of the covenant."

Dante drew his gun, slowly.

"What the hell are you?"

Cas turned to Dante, finally noticing him, and immediately drew his angel blade. He attempted to stab Dante, to which he dodged, resting Ebony on Cas' nose.

"Dean. He's part demon."

I took Cas' arm and guided it down to his side.

"It's okay Cas. He's a friend. I was looking for him. He's hunting a demon..."

Dante raised one arm, waving it as those he was in preschool. I turned, utterly annoyed.

"What?!"

Dante nodded toward Cas again.

"Could someone explain the glowing man trying to stab me now? Or what? And for the record, I'm part angel too."

I was at a loss. He was half angel and half demon. What do you call that? Demangel? Angemon? Confusing. Cas looked increasingly disgusted.

"There is no such thing!"

Dante now seemed to show an iota of anger. "Just because I don't have a halo doesn't mean I'm not good, you damn fool!"

Cas turned to me, looking angry. Very angry.

"Dean. He has to die. He isn't natural. An angel and a demon together is a mix so powerful..."

"...that I could march into hell and defeat Lucifer himself? Yeah. But he isn't the problem right now." Dante crossed his arms, finally removing the gun. Castiel still wanted to kill him, but didn't strike. If what Dante said was true, he was powerful. Very powerful. Like, Demi god grade, walking nuclear warhead powerful. And last time I had dealt with that things had not ended well.

Castiel walked closer to Dante, looking directly into his eyes. "Do you know what I am, Nephalem?"

Dante retorted by walking over, nose to nose with Cas. He was much taller, and clearly much angrier.

"I am the Angel. Castiel..."

"Of the heavenly host, blah blah blah. Please, save the lecture. I know you're an angel. I know that you failed to push back demons once. My father did that for your little heavenly host, and in return you slew my mother. Is that how it went?"

Castiel had grown silent. Dante's cool personality had snapped. I could almost feel the anger, saturated over years of holding it inside.

"Sparda! I am the SON OF SPARDA! And if you don't help me, a rival Lucifer wannabe named Mundus is going to turn this world into a land of frost and death. So, angel boy, be thankful I'm against the demons, instead of against Heaven!"

Cas' eyes where slits. "You wouldn't even get close to the gates!"

And ebony was once again pointed at Cas.

"Question me again. Do it, and I swear I will blow your head off."

This was getting out of hand. I couldn't have these two fighting. Not with this new threat around.

"ENOUGH!"

Both Cas and Dante turned to me. Everyone on the street had stopped moving.

"Cas. Dante is the only one who knows where Mundus is. And Dante, I know firsthand Angels can be dicks. But Cas has sacrificed his life for me more than once. And as much of a flying dick he can be, he is a friend. We need to find to find Mundus."

"Dean. That was what I was trying to tell you. This Mundus is trying to get the Ark Of the Covenant. One of the few objects that grants you direct contact with god. If a demon could siphon power out of that..."

Dante swore loudly. "If any demon could siphon power, it would be him. Damn it."

"We need to go. Now."


	3. Chapter 2

***Hey, author here. I apologize for not updating this series until now. I have more time, so it will be updated as regularly as I can maintain***

Chapter 2: Complications

POV: Dante

"I already told you, Mundus has warded against angels. He knows what our power feels like." Castiel whined.

I smirked, stirring my strawberry sundae. "Remind me again why you're still here?"

I had been bugging the poor bastard for hours. It was terribly amusing, his reactions. He took everything so seriously, it was the only way to liven the mood.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I will go double check the defenses..."

"While you're at it, pop down to my shop. Don't worry, it isn't warded." I said to the look he gave me, one of utter narcissism.

"Hidden in a painting are two pistols, Luce and Ombra. Get them for Dean here. Also, there is a hung up sword, the sword of Sparda. Handle it carefully, it can hurt you."

Castiel disappeared just as Dean sat back down. He had ordered a triple pattied bacon cheeseburger, and a Budweiser. Looked delicious.

"Give him a break Dante. He is a tough guy, I'll give ya that, but he still is fragile." Dean mumbled through several bites of hamburger.

"Everyone is fragile, Dean. Even us half demons." I replied, waving down a blonde waiter with rather large... Well. You know.

"Still..." Dean put the burger down, and began to drink the beer. "...you're hitting him hard. You really hate him, don't you?"

"Nah. I don't hate him. He's a little bitch, sure. But he's a lovable little bitch."

Dean laughed. I smiled. It was good to have company. Dean seemed to genuinely get where I came from. And no one genuinely got where I came from.

"Do you have a brother?"

Dean looked up from his beer, immediately stopping his laugh.

"Yeah. I have a brother. You?"

I nodded, "His name is Vergil. For all I know, he could be dead right now. We don't get along very well."

Dean nodded. He unfolded a scroll on the table, pointed to it, and smiled.

"So I've heard"

I turned it around. It was the legend of Sparda.

"Who gave you this?"

"A woman with blonde hair. Why?"

I put my smoothie down.

"Damnit Trish!"

-I would advise listening to Vergil's DmC3 theme during the bar fight. It is what inspired the combat-

POV: Sam

"Waitress. Get me a beer please." I said it with no happiness. I usually never drank.

After yet another fight with my brother, and we where departed. It sucked. I missed Dean, and wished he would give up this stupid argument. But nope. No can do.

A different waiter came and brought me my beer. I drank a sip, and nearly gagged. I had been so long, it tasted horrible. I spat it into my cup of water, and pushed the beer aside.

"Sobriety ending, I take it?" A man sat down adjacent to me. He wore blue, and had a hood up. He looked suspicious, causing me to thumb my handgun. If he was a demon, he wouldn't need the hood, which led me to believe he wasd something else. I drew the gun, aiming it at his leg from beneath the table.

"Who are you?" I asked

He withdrew his hood to reveal a regal face, and swept back white hair. He wore a sword, a katana, and appeared to be some form of royalty.

"My name is Vergil..."

"Hey! Blue eyes!"

I watched Vergil turn to face a drunk man, wobbling towards him. The bar had stopped talking, and the bartender was nowhere to be seen. He expected a fight. Everyone did. Vergil paced towards him, putting one hand behind his back.

"I don't...shh... Remeber inviting pompous..."

Vergil stepped back as the man wobbled forward.

"Sir, I would advise you go and sit down. You could get hurt."

The man spat into Vergil's face, promoting him to wipe it in disgust.

"Pricks..." The man finished, taken a drunken swing at Vergil. He sidestepped, and the man toppled over into some couples' table. His friends, who where evidently bikers, stood up.

"Eh, Bruno, you saw what he did to Pete. What do we do to people like that, ehn?"

The biggest of the group emerged from behind them, walking towards Vergil slowly. He was buff as hell, wearing torn up jeans, and a sleeveless leather jacket. His face was brutish.

"We crush people like that, little man."

Vergil did not smile. His face had become angular, calculating. He simply stood, unmoving.

"Then try."

Bruno took a swing, wide, and Vergil ducked, kicking Bruno's shin, caving it in. Pete had only time for a faint cry, as Vergil shook off his hand, then punched Pete in the face, knocking him out. A second biker, this one a girl, came in with a kick. Vergil caught her leg, mid air, punching her rapidly in the chest, and finishing her off by elbowing her neck. This time two came at once, each with pool cues. One swing high, and one swung low, causing Vergil to jump, and sidespin. They hit each other, injuring themselves. Vergil jumped on to the bikers' table, over yet another punch. Finally, a bearded biker climbed onto the table, drawing a K-Bar. Vergil smiled, a sickening smile, and drew his katana, knocking the knife out of the bikers hand. He then flicked it up, bringing it across the bikers chest.

"If you want my opinion... Run" Vergil said, smirking.

The bikers scrambled out of the bar. He then returned to sit by me.

"What are you?" He had been amazing. Fighting skills like that where acquired after years of training.

"I'm a hunter, as you call them. I need your help, to track someone."

"Who?"

"Your brother. And mine."


End file.
